Smoke and Illusions
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: See that M? Good reason it's there  Just a little bit of a tribute to such a beauitful couple.


**Smoke and Illusions.**

_**Hey there, welcome to my first shot at this pairing. Mostly this was done because I needed to get back into writing and having just seen the beautiful sadness of this couple felt compelled to write them. This is story, and I cannot stress it enough, a completed one shot. There will be no follow up story. No second chapter. Very sorry to the lovers of the pairing but that's how it goes. **_

_**I'd also like to say, as always, that I only own the plot and where it not for the fantastic, wonderful, whip-cracking of the kind hearted, beautiful, S3v3rusIsMin3, this story would be a illogical, unreadable, mess. I send her much love. I would also like to say sorry to all those waiting on me to update other stories. I have no defence, so I will say I'm sorry again and hope that someday in the future the plot bunnies will come back and when that happens I can trap them and cage them or turn them into a hat so that I might not lose the dratted things. XD **_

_**Anyway, if you've bothered to read that all, you deserve a cookie and I hope you enjoy this, please review.**_

The steam wrapped around her body like silk. Cloaking her and hiding her nudity at the same time that it showed it off.

'_Look,'_ it whispered, '_see? Is this not perfection?'_ Tanned hands trailed along her snowy sides, her own fingers, brushing along her hips, racing up past her stomach to push waves of long dark hair off her face. Eyes shut, her mind focused inwards. Each delicate step caused ripples in the scalding water. Oblivious to her surroundings she pivoted, small splashes roses up around her feet and condensation and sweat clung to her form, the tiny droplets joining together to race down the curve of her breast. She moved like a nymph, the kind that tempted weary travellers to their deaths in old legends, a succubus who called to mans' darkest desires.

Asuma swallowed and raised his cigarette to his lips, smoke filtered off the end of it and for the briefest moment he entertained himself with the notion that Kurenai was a maiden, dancing in a forest clearing hot spring and he was a creature of hell sent to claim her body and soul. His pants became uncomfortably tight at the thought. The smoke from his cigarette hissed out between his teeth and he observed as her lips flickered up at the corners, oh she knew he was there alright. His clothes were quickly removed and tossed onto the ground in a pile beside her own neatly folded ones. Dropping the butt on the ground, he stepped onto the water, chakra lacing each step. Here the water was deeper and the steam that rose off it and surrounded their bodies made the air thick and each breath had to be taken deeply.

He circled her slowly, like a predator and still she danced on, if dancing is what it was called. No music played, she simply _moved_, long red nails trailing across her nipples to wipe away the water that had formed there. Finally he stepped close enough to touch her. Wrapping his own arms around her waist as his chin rested on her shoulder, angled to allow his lips to run up her neck. Her back arched, pressing her lithe body against his. Delicate fingers wrapped in his hair, her spare hand was caught in his, as he trailed it across her body. His left hand cupped her face, thumb brushing along her full red lips as she took the lone digit into the warmth of her mouth, caressing it with her tongue, sucking it until he groaned.

Their joined hands traced lower, sliding up and down her thighs tauntingly before sliding into the wetness that was growing. Here Kurenai moaned, whimpering as his own fingers and hers quickly brought her pleasure. Her head fell back with a soft gasp as she came and his mouth found the shell of her ear, tracing it.

"God I love you" he whispered. His rough tone and gentle words shattered the silence and in answer she smiled, slipping out of his grasp to turn and face him. Before she could speak, his mouth was on hers, gently his lips tracing the contours of hers. He could kiss her for hours had he the time. Kurenai's hands reached out, cupping his face, holding him to her as his own rough hands traced her spine, flaring at the curve of her arse to lift her up towards him, racing down her thighs to pull her knees around him, pressing her centre against his erection.

They pulled apart slowly, foreheads pressed together as they panted slowly. Asuma smirked slightly, stepping quickly to the sides of the hot spring before he laid her on the moss. Trapping her under his body, he placed a single kiss against her nose. '_To tease or not to tease…'_ he mused silently, but before he could decide her heels wrapped around his hips pulling them down to hers. A seductive flick of her lips into a smile and he was buried to the hilt in her.

"Someone's keen" he muttered, softly kissing her again, letting his tongue slip into her open mouth. His hips pressed forward, rotating, grinding into her. Her soft moans were quickly swallowed. He pulled back slowly; all his self control focused on keeping it steady.

"As-uma" Kurenai's voice was huskier than usual. Her hips pressed up as his pulled back and her fingers raced along his sides, traced through the hair on his chest. He lent forward and allowed his beard to brush her collar. Kurenai let out a small giggle, "that tickled Koi" he smiled slightly, kissing down her throat as he rhythmically thrust into her. _Forwards, back, in, out, steady, steady. _The build up was slow, tantalisingly so, driving them both mad as Kurenai rotated her hips, miming the twists she had done earlier. The movement caused her breasts to jiggle and Asuma hissed, fighting back his orgasm as he tried to send her over first. Her red eyes danced with amusement even as they glazed with lust and burnt with love.

Determined not to be out done, he slid a hand between them, shifting her leg and changing the angles, driving him further into her body. Her soft cry was enough, he came undone, pumping into her even as he came. Only seconds later she too cried out. Her hips bucking forwards as her spine arched under him, long red nails digging into his ribs until pin pricks of blood began to form. Both spent, he rested his weight above her. His lips peppering her throat in gentle open mouthed kisses, she giggled and he finally pulled away, sitting back on his heels to regard her. Stretched out before him on the grass in her glorious nudity she looked like some sort of offering to a heathen god. But the smile she gave him was for no other. Gentle and loving, a faint blush dancing on her cheeks. He offered her his hand and slowly she sat up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Come on, we'd better wash up before we head back." He smirked then, reaching for his cigarettes.

"You go first, otherwise we'll never leave here." She laughed and swan dived into the water. From the bank, Asuma debated what he had whispered to her in the heat of her moment.

'_I love you.' _Perhaps he imagined it but her gentle smile seemed to whisper back to him.

'_I love you too._'


End file.
